


somnium

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: somnium,noun:• dream, vision• fantasy, daydreamLio finds himself in an awkward midnight predicament, but manages to turn it into his (and Galo's) favour with a little quick thinking.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 565





	somnium

**Author's Note:**

> Cranked this out between midnight and one A.M yesterday morning and refined it a little before posting it now; I don't think I missed any tags, but there is no explicit mention of consent in this fic however it is implied that both adults are in a fully consensual relationship and the kink is very briefly discussed at the end.
> 
> Please accept more absolutely baseless Promare smut because _I cannot get enough_.

Lio’s eyes flew open, body taut in response to the shuffling noise in the room; it took him a moment to realise the source was the body laying next to him, Galo rolling over in his sleep to tuck himself tightly against Lio’s back with a soft sigh. Lio hummed quietly, a shy smile tugging at his lips before he felt something pressing insistently against him; glancing down between them, he noticed that Galo’s boxer shorts were very loose-fitting, and his erection was currently pitching a tent between Lio’s thighs and nudging against his own. Galo’s breath was also fanning across his neck in sharp bursts of warmth but with that underlying rhythm that indicated he was still asleep, so Lio assumed he was just having an _incredibly_ good dream. A dream that seemed to involve a lot of… _thrusting_. Galo’s breaths turned into moans, Lio’s name whispered into his shoulder blades like a prayer on repeat — he tried to hold back his shivers, but the rush of pleasure swept over Lio like a wave of fire, like his armour wrapping around his limbs: a phantom burning that had nothing to do with the heavy duvet covering their bodies. 

He gently squeezed his thighs together with a quiet moan, revelling in both the sigh of arousal ghosting across his ear and the feel of Galo’s cock rubbing against sweat-slick skin through his boxers. Lio inhaled a deep breath and reached down to slowly maneuver Galo’s shaft into the hole at the front of his underwear, gasping when it sprung free and continued to rut between his legs. The change in situation hadn’t stirred Galo in the slightest, even when Lio’s delicate fingers loosely wrapped around the head of his dick; throbbing and bright red, visible even in the darkness under the sheets. He had to chew his lip to stop himself moaning out loud, terrified of waking Galo and having to explain everything to his sleep-addled boyfriend. He opted to instead bite down on the knuckles of his free hand and groan quietly as the friction in his pants grew to a deliciously overpowering level, Galo’s length pistoning against his own with a weight and heat that Lio still hadn’t quite gotten used to.

If he didn’t strip himself of this fabric barrier soon he’d go insane; Lio realised he couldn’t take his trunks off completely, but he could at least tuck the waistband under his balls for now to keep it out of the way and feel some relief. Timing his movements carefully so he didn’t ruin Galo’s rhythm, he freed his cock with a satisfied hiss as it bobbed against his abdomen and shoved the elastic aside, forming a loose fist with his hand and sliding it around both of them. Galo’s moans turned into pants and whines, burying his head into the back of Lio’s neck, still chanting his name like it was the only word he knew.

Realising that copious amounts of precome would only get them so far, Lio quietly reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube they keep tucked behind the oversized alarm clock and slowly popped the lid, the creak of well-used plastic feeling much louder than usual. With some awkward help from his teeth, he had the bottle upside down and enough sticky gel on his fingers to work with for now; Lio rubbed it between his thumb and fingertips, coating as much of his hand as he could without moving his upper body too much before returning it below the covers, hoping the slight chill wouldn’t ruin the moment and wake Galo. He was rewarded with a throaty rumble of satisfaction and a lazy bite to his shoulder - sleep Galo wasn’t as good with his mouth as awake Galo - as the lube coated their lengths and made everything feel _so much better_.

“F-Fuck, Galo…” Lio muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. He was thrusting his hips in time with Galo, fucking into his hand alongside his partner, alternately tightening and loosening his grip and it was driving him _absolutely wild_. He didn’t know how aware Galo was of what he was doing, but Lio was desperately hoping this would become a common occurrence. If anything, he wanted more — and with a startled gasp he realised he could have it; there was nothing to stop him. Carefully shimmying his non-lubed hand down, he hooked his thumb under the band of his underwear and around to his back to shuffle the material down and over the swell of his buttocks, pushing down far enough to give him some wiggle room.

Lio was going to regret the lack of stretching in the morning, but Galo’s dick was slippery enough that he’d accept the slight soreness. He slid down the bed a little, keeping one hand around Galo to stop him from humping the wrong thing as he guided the throbbing length between his ass, shuddering when the tip brushed against his entrance before sliding along the cleft of his cheeks and covering it in lube. Pulling himself open slightly, Lio pressed an experimental finger inside with a moan before sliding it back out and taking hold of Galo again — who, for the moment, had slowed his movements enough for Lio to properly position him. As the tip of his dick pushed into him, Lio had to suppress another moan at the pleasantly familiar burn of being opened up, and it didn’t take long for Galo to continue forward and fully sheathe himself inside Lio with a guttural groan that rumbled through his chest.

There was a moment of pause, Lio quickly adjusting himself to the sudden fullness before Galo was moving again. His rapid pace from before had returned, leaving Lio a writhing mess as he was slammed into over and over, the lewd sounds of skin slapping together echoing around the room and making him very glad they lived alone. He pulled his pillow up to cover his mouth, struggling to hold back his moans and whines of pleasure, Galo’s name tumbling out of his mouth like water when he found Lio’s prostate and continued to thrust into it again and again — Lio was fairly sure he could see stars, his vision growing hazy as Galo continued to ravage him.

Huge, strong hands wrapped around his hips, pulling Lio down to meet Galo’s thrusts with staccato grunts and Lio wasn’t sure whether Galo was still asleep or not but at this point he didn’t care. He could feel his release building up, white-hot pleasure coalescing into the beginnings of an orgasm and when Galo nudged his pleasure point once more he couldn’t hold on any longer. Lio reached back, grabbing a fistful of blue spikes when he came, spilling thick ribbons onto the sheets beneath them with a throaty growl of Galo’s name and his back arched against Galo’s chest. It wasn’t long before Galo followed him over the edge, biting into the meat of Lio’s shoulder again but with much more force this time, breathing heavily through his nose as he filled Lio with warm spurts of his own seed.

They stayed connected for a few minutes; Galo slowly softening and slipping out of Lio with a content sigh, Lio desperately trying to catch his breath and moaning at the loss of Galo’s dick inside him. When they both stopped panting enough to speak, Lio’s mouth was too dry for words until he swallowed several times.

“Be honest; how much of that were you awake for?”

Galo laughed quietly, exhaling with a ‘whew’ of satisfaction. “I only woke up when you decided it was time to fuck for real.”

“That’s… not as bad as I thought.” Lio was blushing now, the realisation of what they’d done catching up to him. “I’m sorry if this was inappropriate.”

Another laugh, and an arm was slung around his midriff. “Nothing you could do would be inappropriate.” Galo gently placed a kiss over the bite marks on Lio’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I bit you, that’s probably going to bruise…”

“It’s fine.” Lio hummed, smiling to himself. “I liked it.”

They fell back into comfortable silence, Lio shuffling back into Galo’s embrace for a moment until he remembered the quickly-cooling liquid sliding down his legs.

“Do you want to shower?” Galo had noticed as well, brushing sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes. “I know it’s late, but we’re both pretty disgusting now…”

“Yes.” Lio turned to look over his shoulder. “Please.”

“Together, or no?” He sat up, carefully pulling the cover away to try and avoid staining it further.

“With you.”

“I’ll wash your back, if you’ll do my hair?”

“Deal.” Lio murmured into the pillow, wet with spit from where he’d had it in his mouth. He felt Galo’s weight leave the bed, and then the comforting motion of being carried to the bathroom. He cuddled into Galo’s shoulder, drawing lazy circles into his skin. “You should dream like that more often.”

“Yeah?” Galo smiled, pressing a kiss to Lio’s forehead before gently placing him down next to the sink. “I’m learning more about you every day, Lio Fotia.”

“This isn’t even the surface, Thymos. You’ve got a lot of digging to do.” He returned Galo’s kiss to his cheek, leaning against the cool ceramic of the sink whilst Galo got the shower ready.

“Luckily, I’ve got all the time in the world to do it with.” He stepped into the spray, holding his arm out for Lio to latch onto and be pulled in with him. “Love you.”

Lio huffed, reaching past Galo to take his bottle of shampoo from the shelf. “I love you too, you big dumb sex pest.” He squirted some onto his hand, motioning for Galo to lean down. “Now let’s get you cleaned so we can go back to sleep.”


End file.
